CORE 2: PATHOLOGY AND IN VITRO IMAGING ABSTRACT The goal of the Imaging and Pathology core is to enable investigators to obtain state-of-the art imaging procedures to meet their research goals. Specifically, the module (1) provides tissue processing services for both light and electron microscopy, (2) provides access to expensive imaging equipment located in institutional core facilities and in our Cores, (3) maintains image acquisition instruments and (4) trains eye and vision researchers on how to use and develop novel imaging technologies for their individual and collaborative research programs. It is also responsible for the collection and maintenance of tissue specimens and cell lines.